


xo

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, engagement fic, implied sex, post-reveal, what have i done 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Your face is all that I see</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'll give you everything</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Baby, love me lights out<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>One morning, Marinette wakes up first.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	xo

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to myself for editing this and also thank you so much for all the attention aftertaste is getting!

Waking up next to him feels like warmth in all the right ways. It's the same feeling she gets when her parents finish a batch of her favorite pastries, when she finally finishes that dress that's kept her up all night. It's oppressive in all the right ways, enclosing her. 

She turns her head and watches him sleep, eyelashes fluttering every so often. His hair is messy, tossed carelessly over the pillow. She brushes her hand over his chest, fingers feeling his pulse. It's steady and for a moment she is reminded that this is real, not some daydream her teenage self would agonize over. 

She can't believe it. Years ago she would be dreaming about having him to herself, in between saving the world and managing her life. She would have laughed if she was told that the boy of her dreams was the same one throwing shitty puns at her every night from the rooftops, making her smile through exhaustion. Still, here she is: lying in bed with her fiancé, sunlight streaming in through cream curtains. 

She knows Tikki's sleeping somewhere, on her own tiny bed of pillows in a corner of the room. She remembers stitching each pillow together carefully, muscle memory preventing her from stabbing herself in the finger. She has to be thankful for her little friend, for without her she would have never met him, would have never plucked up enough courage to put herself out there and met him on some rooftop. She makes a mental note to bake a batch of cookies for her kwami later, simple but sufficient chocolate chip. 

Meanwhile the body next to her is stirring, the bed shifting slightly. Her hand is still on his chest, fingertips running over the tiny scars from wounds she hadn't been able to heal. The red of her nails contrasts with the pallor of his skin almost perfectly, while he opens his left eye, then his right.

He tries to blink the sleep off but ultimately fails, instead choosing to kiss her good morning on her forehead. His hand meets the back of her neck and tangles itself in her hair, thumb slowly grazing over the dark hickey on her neck. She shivers and glares at him, because he was the one who put it there last night. 

He smiles in a way that reaches his eyes, nothing like the fake one he's so used to giving cameras. He pulls her a little closer so he can kiss her properly, something almost brutally chaste when she thinks about the other kisses he had given her last night.


End file.
